The present invention relates to a chemical diffusion device for use in facilities such as greenhouses, hospitals and restaurants.
Greenhouses are often used for production of such staples as strawberries, melons, cucumbers and tomatoes. Oil is often used to heat the greenhouses, resulting in a warm, moist environment. This environment, combined with good lighting, provides an ideal setting for the proliferation of various noxious insects. Generally, insect population growth has been checked by manual application of liquids such as agricultural pesticides. Usually, these pesticides are sprayed on the particular plants by a laborer.
Hospitals, restaurants and food processing plants tend to have problems with insects as well. However, these types of facilities also suffer from problems related to bacteria and noxious odors. These problems also can be eliminated by application of a liquid pesticide, bactericide or deodorant.
Application of the above liquids by manual spraying can be an irritating and annoying inconvenience. In addition, inhalation of fumes from these liquids can pose a health hazard. It is also a difficult task to place the liquids in an appropriate setting to accomplish their designed function.